Plane Trip
by YumiSplash
Summary: The couple day spring break has arrived. Yumi has to go visit her grandparents in Japan on a Plane. An actavated tower alrets the hearos but when they get there it disactavates in its on. What X.a.n.a up to? UxY Finished
1. Break

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were waitin by the vending machines after scool waiting for Yumi. When the last bell rang it was a signal to all the students that the 10 day spring break had arrived.

"Oh look Ulrich here comes sissy!" said Odd jabbing his elbow in Ulrichs side.

"Aw what a shame Yumi isnt here yet! Face it Ulrich Im the perfict girl for you!"

"Yea ok. Sissy get over me already will you. If you know I dont want to go out with you why you keep trying huh?"

"Well Romeo as I hear your friends call you, it seems as if Juliet is with William so quit standing here waiting for her" replied Sissy in a snoby tone as she walked away.

Ulrich stood there watching her walk away then he turned back to his friends who were all standing staring at him.

"Well what?"

"Ulrich how long do you plan on waiting!" shouted Aelita with her left foot bend leaning on the wall.

"Yea realy are you going to wait for William to ask her first!"

Ulrich went to answer then Yumi came up and stood behind him.

"Going to ask me what?" Asked Yumi with a look on her face. She was holding her books in a cross form with her arms.

Ulrich turned with a suprised look in his eyes. "Ummm... ask you? Ehhh... what are you doing over the break?"

Hey hope you like the first chater!Im planing to have about 5 chapters then thinking about adding a sequal to The Code Lyoko Summer Story  
"Well I planned on keeping it a secret but I have to go visit my grandmother. Im leaving tomarow at 2pm."

"Aw Im glad you get to visit her Yumi!" exclaimed Aelita "I know ho much you missed her!"

"Yea Im realy excited. Its been a couple of years!. But do you think you guys can manadge fighting on Lyoko whil Im gone?" asked Yumi with a puzzled face

"I think Odd and Ulrich will be able to pertect Aelita on Lyoko while your away" said Jeremy sitting on the ground with his laptop on his lap typing buisly.

"Ok guys can we please! Please! PLEASE! Go eat now Im starving!" complained Odd rubing his stomach.

Lunch Room

After they got thier trays and sat down they did the usualy by giving thier desserts to Odd. William came over and sat down by Yumi. William looked over at Ulrich and smiled but got a death look in return.

"Hey uh Yumi." said William turning his face twords her.

"Yea?" replied Yumi

Ulrichs face grew red

"Can you meet me in the woods in about a hour? I need to talk to you."

"Uh sure?" replied Yumi again but this time with her face turning red.

"William then got up and walked away to his usualy table with his other buddies."

"What a Jerk!" Hollard Ulrich and everyone turned to look at him.

"Told ya so" Said Aelita chewing on a carrot.

Just then Jeremys lap top started beeping. "Guys X.a.n.a has actavated a tower!" With these words Odd started complaining he hadnt finished eating yet. Everyone gave him a look and out the door they went. Ulrich lifted the lid on the pot hole after looking around to make sure no one else was watching. 


	2. Now what

Sorry I took so long to post this chapter! Just very busy plus my birthday was 1-31

-----------------------------

When they reached the factory Jeremy ploped himself down into his chair while Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich,  
and Odd went to the scanner room.

"Ok guys Odd Ulrich you go first." Comanded Jeremy on the speaker.

Odd and Ulrich each stepped into seprate scanners. Soon they felt a gravity pull that brought them to the Lyoko world. Odd and Ulrich landed exactly on thier vechicles.

"Hey Jeremy your getting way to good at this!" Joked Odd.

"Hey Jer." said Ulrich sitting on his overbike "What exatly is X.a.n.as attack?"

"Thats a good question but lets not wait around to find out. Ok girls your turn"

Yumi stepped into the scanner Odd had used and Aelita went into the one only she used.  
And once again except this time the girls now felt the gravity pull. Yumi landed on her overwing along with Aelita.

"Ok the actavated tower is north north west" said Jeremy

The gang was now in the forest reign. Turning in the derections they were told to go. After about 3 mins of twists and turns they ran into a trantula witch ment the tower wasnt so far away.

"Ok" comanded Yumi "me and Ulrich will take care of the triantula. Odd take Aelita to the tower" Yumi jumped off the overwing leaving Aelita in control of it.

Ulrich made a sharp turn on his overbike and headed twords the triantula. With his sword out he dipped his bike to the side and aimed for its head.

Yumi on the other hand was now taking care of a second triantula. She was flinging her fans but the triantula kept deflecting them.  
She did a back flip and jumped in the air and hit her target.

"Good job Yumi" yelled Jeremy "but its only damadged"

Ulrich hit his targeting triantula and it blew up. Ulrich turned and went to help Yumi

Aelita was close to the tower now. Odd was busy taking care of a few hornets.

"Geese it seems like X.a.n.a is planning something big but I still dont think theres any effects on earth yet.

Yumi only had about 40 life points left. Just enough if she was hit one more time she would be devirtualized.

Ulrich went to aim again but another hornet appeared and shot Ulrichs overbike and it disapeared witch sent Ulrich scidding.

Yumi ran over to see if he was ok. She through a fan and hit the pesty hornet but was devertualized herself. Ulrich got mad and supersprinted and finished off the hornet.

Odd blasted away the last of the hornets and went to find Aelita.

"Odd the scipazowa!" hollared Jeremy

Aeltia let out a whale as she was picked up in its grip.

Odd went over on his overboard and shot two arrows and it was chased away.

Aelita entered the tower... "Jeremy"

"No need to say anything, X.a.n.a has just deactaveted the tower!"

Jeremy materialized Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich. They met him on the bridge all still wondering why the tower mysteriously disactavated on its own.

"Well I gotta run guys" shouted Yumi running away with her hand up waving.

Now everyone knew this was early for her to be going home. She was going to go see what William had wanted.

Ulrich knew that he might loose her within the hour to her other love. He waited till she was out of sight then chased after her.

"Ulrich!" shouted Aelita

"Oh let him go you know how much Yumi means to him." said Odd shrugging his shoulders.

OK people hope you liked. R&R 


	3. That night

Ulrich followed Yumi into the woods and knelt down behind a bush so no one would see him. Yumi stoped in her tracks as William came walking up to her.

"Yumi im glad you came I didnt think you would." Said William placing his hand under her chin and tilting her chin upwards.

Yumi felt a little akward and pulled back a little bit. "Well what do you want? I cant be here all day Im going to visit my grandparents tomarow in Japan. I still need to finish packing.

"Well Yumi as ive told you Im crazy over you. I love you Yumi!" said William now making his way even closer to Yumi.

Ulrich who was still behind the bush clenched his fist and wished he would have told her first. After everyones warnings about how if he didnt tell first someone else would finaly happened. He felt his heart start to break as her watched a little more.

Yumi stood shocked and in a some what gaze. William placed his arms around her even though she was still backing up.

"William! I..I...I dont..."

"Shhh" wispered William placing a finger on her lips. She was not traped. Yumi couldnt back up any farther because of a tree behind her.

"Ulrich finaly realized that Yumi didnt want to kiss him and that she was _scared._

Yumis eyes grew red and she pushed his arm off and let a tear out. "William I dont like you that way. My heart already belongs to someone else!

"Let me guess. Stern. Every since I came here that punk has been in my way ever since. Well I dont care anymore Yumi. Remember when I told you I got kicked out of my old school?"

Yumi let out a little "yea" in bewteen tears.

"Well thats because I was a little to crazy in love!" replied William. He now went in to kiss Yumi.

Ulrich had seen enough torture of him loved one. "Stop It!" shouted Ulrich as he stood up from behind the bush.

Yumi felt a sigh of relief because for once she was _happy_ Ulrich had followed her.

William finaly let go of Yumi and just stared at the younger aged brown haired Stern.

Yumi ran over to Ulrich and told him not to fight because she could see the look of hatred written all over his exspressioning glances.

Ulrich thought he should listen to Yumi and that he would proboley go after him while she was away. Ulrich put his arm around Yumi and offered to walk her back to her house.

"Thanks" mummbled Yumi

Ulrich just smiled and told her it was no big deal.

"And before you start asking anything I dont like him like that. He _was_ only a friend."

The wind started to pick up, lighting could be seen in the distanceittle, and little droplets of water began to fall.

"Blasted storms!" shouted Yumi. She was starting to get a cold shiver since the wind was starting to get stronger.

"Here" said Ulrich as he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Both of thier faces went slightly pink.

Thunder started to roar and the rain started to become very heavy. Yumis house was only a block away at this point. They started to run and soon took shelter under Yumis porch roof.

"Thanks for walking me home" said Yumi

"More like running you home" joked Ulrich as a crack of lighting hit.

Just them Yumis mom opened the door. "Yumi! Get in this house now! Dont you see the weather!' shouted her mom over another lighitngbolt.

Yumi went in the house as instruced. "And you too" said Yumis mom now talking to Ulrich. "You can stay here until this very noisey storm passes. Normaly I wouldnt allow it but Yumis father is working the night shift. And thank you for walking my daughter home."

If Yumi could she would have screamed at the top of her lungs at how happy she was that her mom told him he could stay until the storm passed and she hoped it would be a long one. They both went up stairs since her mom told Ulrich that he could help Yumi finish packing. Yumi opened her door and sat down on her bed.

"Thanks again for saving me from William." said Yumi with her head down "I was such a fool for not seeing through his ways."

Ulrich went over and sat down by Yumi. "Its ok" they both stood up fast after they realized Ulrich had placed his hand on top of hers.

Yumi went to her closet and took out a half way backed extra large black and pink.

"Wow" laughed Ulrich. "Suprising that you axualy own something thats semi pink!"

Yumi had to laugh at this. She dragged it over and ploped in ontop of her bed. She then unzippered it and went over to her closet once again. This time she pulled out a red and black orental Japenese dress.

"That looks nice" pointed out Ulrich.

"Oh this..." said Yumi placing it in the suitcase. Its a tradition. Everytime I go to see them we always go out for dinner for a night and they make me wear this stupid dress they got me a couple years ago that suprisingly still fits.

"I dont think its stupid looking" mumbled Ulrich.

"Ha! If you saw me in it I bet it **would** look stupid!

"I think it would look very pretty on you!" giggled Ulrich. He then walked over to the window and watched the pooring rain. "Um Yumi."

"Yea Ulrich" said Yumi who was now semi under her bed looking for the shoes to go with the dress.

"Before in the woods. When you told William your heart already belonged to someone, who would that someone be?"

Yumis face grew hot and red but luckly her head was under the bed still. "Um why would you want to know?" She then stood up with her high healed shoes and put them in the suitcase then zippering it up.

"I dont know just a though." replied Ulrich. "Now what are you looking for?"

Yumi was looking for her diary then no one knew about except her little brother Heroki. "Oh nothing just double checking my room." lied Yumi.

Suddenly if the timing couldnt be anyworse Heroki ran in the room with Yumis diary and started yelling. _DEAR DIARY TODAY WHEN ULRICH LOOKED AT ME I FELT MY FACE GO PINK. DEAR DIARY I WONDER IF ULRICH REALY LIKES SISSY, WILL HE EVER KNOW MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR HIM!"_

Yums face grew red now with both anger and imbarisement. She chased Heroki out of the room after grabing the diary from his hand with a give me it now look or else ill tell mom She now feared to turn and face Ulrich.

"I guess you want an explalation?" mumbled Yumi still angry with her younder sibling.

Ulrich was still repeating everything he just heard over and over agian in his mind then staped out of his daze. "If you want"

Yumi and Ulrich both walked over to eachother. "Well Ulrich I..."

Yumi wait! "said Ulrich. "I..."

Ulrich Hunny! shouted Yumis mom. Ill drive you back over to the school now. It seems as the storm has passed.

Yumi could have killed her mom for interupting such a perfect moment. "I guess Ill see you when I come back then?" said Yumi with a saddened face. "Sure youll manage on Lyoko?

"Yea were sure." replied Ulrich wishing the storm would have lasted just a few more seconds.

Yumi gave him a hug (like she usualy did) and Ulrich waved good by as he walked out of her room. She could here him walk down the stairs then soon enough herd the car pull away. Heroki entered the room and walked up to Yumi.

"Im sorry"

"I guess its ok." Yumi told her brother._ At least he proboley knows now, but does he feel the same way?_ She thought.

Yumi walked over and opened her window. Her roomed filled with an after rain smell. She sat on her bed and lied her head on her pillow. She watched Heroki leave the room after she told him to set her alarm for 7am since her flight left at 10am. She rolled over on her side then remembered that she was still wearing Ulrichs jacket.

**Aww how sweat! Anyways keep in mind the title still _the plain part will come in efect soon enough._**


	4. The trip

After Ulrich was droped off he walked into the dorms building and made a turn to enter his room.

"Hey were have youve been?" asked Odd who was dancing around the room with Kiwi.

"None of your buisness Odd" replied a grogey Ulrich.

Hey layed down on his bed asking him self the same question over and over. does this mean Yumi likes or loves me also?

"Hey Ulrich" shouted Odd turning off the music. "Weres you jacket?"

Ulrich shot up and said "Oh Yumi still has it!"

"OoOoOoOh!" said Odd making a kissy face "did you tell her?"

"No. Well almost I think" replied Ulrich as he trough a pillow at Odds head

-------THE NEXT DAY---------

----Yumis prov-----

I awoke to my alarm clock. Sleeply rubbing my eyes I wondered into the bathroom and took a hot shower to wake myself.  
After I dressed and brushed my teeth I packed my toothbrush and draged my very heavy suitcase down the steps. I layed it by the door and instantly smelled the smell of waffles hit my nose. I walked in the kitchen and sat down. My mom placed the dish of food on the table and I ate. Heroki was still asleep. My mom gave me a hug and I went out into the car with my father who was going to drive me the 1 hour away to the air port. With my head stil filled with thoughts of Ulrich I fell back to sleep. I woke up after my dad drove over a speed bump. He walked me into the airport building and gave me a hug before I boarded the plane. When I got on thefor stwertress asked me what i would want for lunch and dinner.  
After I filled in the card and more people boarded the signal went on for seat belts. It was a very bumpy rumble. I closed my eyes once again and pretended I was on Lyoko. I though to my self these people dont know a hero is sitting right next to them.

----------BACK AT THE SCHOOL----------

Ulrich was awaken by Jermie who knocked on the door (more like banging)

Odd got up and answered it then fell back on the bed complaining it was only 12pm.

"Guys X.a.n.a has just actavated a tower! The same one that he disactavated before"

"I wonder what hes up to now!" said Ulrich "You think well manage without Yumi?"

"Im sure we will but just remember to fight a little harder than usual since one of us is missing."

Just then Odd got up with Kiwi in his hand and asked "What makes everyone think that X.a.n.a is a guy?"

Everyone just gave him the shut up and get dressed look

Jeremie went back into the hallway and Aelita ame running down the hall saying that she got his message about X.a.n.a.

Odd and Ulrich came out of there room after about 5mins and they ran to the factory

--------WITH YUMI-------

Yumi was relaxing and injoying the view when suddenly the plane jurked causing everyone who was in the isals to fall. The people working on the plane all ran up to the piolets area and could be heard talking rather loudly.  
A loud THUD was heard causing another jurk on the air craft.

X.a.n.a thought Yumi quickly calling Ulrich on her cell phone.  
-----WITH THE GANG-----

When they got to the factory Jeremie went to the super computer while the others went to the scanner room. Before Ulrich got in his mobile staring ringing.

"Hello, Yumi is that you?"

"Ulrich has X.a.n.a actavated a tower?"

"Yea! I was just about to go to Lyoko when you called."

"Please hurry up! I think the attack is directed at the plane! Wierd jurks and noises keep accuring and..."

"Yumi YUMI!" screamed Ulrich"

"PLease Hurry dont fail!" crie Yumi "The plane keeps dropping now and suddenly picking up if X.a.n.a manages to take complete controll!"

"Ok Yumi I promise you we wont fail!" With this Ulrich hung up but before he did he told her to call Jeremie and stay on he line.

After they arived on Lyoko Aelita got on Yumis overwing, Odd got on his overboard and Ulrich got on his overbike.

"Guys Yumi said its getting pretty bad. The planes left propeller keeps locking and the plane keeps droping"

Aelita went over to Ulrich and assured him that they would make it in time.

By this time the tower was in sight. Odd and Ulrich went in to destory 2 crabs and a triantula gaurding the tower.

-----------With jeremie-----------

"Please tell them to hurry" cried Yumi

"Yumi thier doing thier best hold on for a few more minuets!"

Suddenly Jeremie heard a loud squeel in the background and heard various screaming

-------------------------------------

Wow... sorry if this chapter is a little lame.. R&R hopefully only one more hapter after this! (promise it will be a long one!) 


	5. The end

Ulrich and Odd were now fighting the monsters while Aelita flew high above the tower. Ulrich was fighting off the triantula while Odd was fighting the two crabs. Odd flew around the tower and everytime he came to a side with a crab he aimed carefully and fired. After he hit one crab and it blew up he ended his circling tower strategy and flew in after the other one. Ulrich on the other hand had only 60 life points left since the triantula had hit him once. Suddenly they heard Jeremies voice over Lyoko.

"Guys Yumi said that its getting realy realy bad! I heard a loud thud in the background and she said it was the propeller trying to stall out again.  
Aelita, Odd and Ulrich you cant fail Yumis counting on you guys!"

Ulrich heard the words Yumis counting on you guys and it gave him enough energy to finaly destroy the triantula. He turned around sharply on his overbike and went to go help Odd.

Odd only had about 3 arrows left at this point and the crab aimed its laser and hit Odds overboard and it disapeared. Odd went sailing to the Lyoko ground but luckly Ulrich saw his falling friend and cought him on his bike.

-----With Jeremie----

"Jerimie!" screamed Yumi "The plain! X.a.n.a has taken over! I know it!"

Suddenly Jeremie heard a loud screach and another bang and hollard to Yumi what was happening

"The left perpeller has totaly stopped and the plane is not flying lop sided..."

Yumi stoped talking and this time Jeremie heard everyone in the background scream "Yumi YUMI!"

----With Yumi-----

Yumi was on the phone with Jeremie when the perpeller stoped. The plane was now flying lopsided and has completely turned to its side.  
Everyone with a thud is the side of the plane witch was just chairs and windows. Yumi had let go of her cell phone when she was smacked against a metal bar that was part of a seat. She felt a sharp pain go up her arm and her arm instanly began to bruise. She knew she had broken it. In the back of her mind she hoped that Aelita entered the code in time.

----Back in Lyoko----

"Misarable crabs!" said Odd as he used the last of his arrows.

"Guys hurry up! I think the plane is going down! I lost contact with Yumi!" hollard Jeremie

The though once again ran through Ulrich head. He turned his bike to full speed and turned head on twords the triantula. Before he hit it Ulrich jumped off his bike the on to its head. "IMPACT!"

Odd signaled Aelita and she went down on Yumis overbike and ran into the tower.

---With Yumi----

Yumi heard what she feered. The right perpeller went out and the plane was going down. Everyone around her was screaming but the most painful was a little 4 year old crying mommy

Aelita went up to the second platform

Yumi was smacked again to the other side of the plane. She could see the ground getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Aelita placed her hand on the screen and her name appeared

"HURRY UP!" once again screamed Jeremie

Odd and Ulrich were outside the tower praying in thier minds

The plane was about 100 feet away from the ground. Yumi along with others were being wacked around the plane still. She could feel her already broken arm growing worse

CODE

The plane was now 20 feet

LYOKO

Yumi closed her eyes as the plane crashed into the ground. She opened them and saw herself surrounded in the white light of Return to the past

Yumi found herself along with the others standing outside the factory.

"Yumi your safe!" cried Aelita as she ran up and hugged her followed by everyone else.

"Arnt you sopost to go meet William again" asked Odd

"Oh yea" said Yumi with a downfall in her voice

Ulrich ran over and grabed her arm and started to drag her into the woods. Yumi looked at him giving him the what are you doing look  
"I have an idea" Ulrich told her.

William was standing against a tree waiting for Yumi. After a couple minuets he saw her walking but she wasnt alone.'

"So what is it you wanted to ask me" asked Yumi looking up at Ulrich who had his arm wraped around her.

"Umm never mind" replied William as he walked away.

After William was out of site both Yumi and Ulrich jumped in the air hollaring that it worked. Yumi tuged Ulrichs jacket and pointed up. When he looked up he saw dark clouds and lighting in the distance.

"Ready for round two?" laughed Ulrich once again giving Yumi his jacket and they both went running twords Yumis house.

After the old ruitine of Yumis mom inviting Ulrich in and blah blah blah Ulrich asked Yumi once again the question. "So who does your heart already belong to?"

Yumi put down the dress she was once again packing. She looked up and faced Ulrich and put her head back down. She went to walk away but Ulrich put out his arm and placed it on Yumis shoulder. He spun her around and told her "you dont have to tell anyone but my heart already belongs to someone also"

Yumi and Ulrich stood thier in silance and once again looked eachother in the eyes. Ulrich took a step closer and so did Yumi. "Yumi my heart belongs to you"

Ulrich turned but this time Yumi reached her hand out and stoped him. Once again face to face she said "my heart belongs to you"

The two put thier hands together and shared thier first kiss...

AWW! FINSIHED R&R 


End file.
